In recent years, a polymer electrolyte fuel cell (PECF) in which hydrogen gas is derived from metal and an aqueous solution and used as fuel is being actively developed as a fuel cell for portable devices.
In general, a fuel cell of a type in which hydrogen is used as fuel is characterized in that it has a high output as compared with that of a direct methanol fuel cell (DMCF), and in addition thereto, it is characterized in that a power generation part itself can assume a simple structure.
Conventionally known as a hydrogen gas generation apparatus for a fuel cell are, for example, a hydrogen generation apparatus comprising a tank for storing water, a reaction vessel for storing metal which is chemically reacted with water to generate hydrogen, a receiving part for receiving the reaction vessel, a heating means which is disposed in contact with the receiving part and which is used for heating the reaction vessel, an introduction pipe for supplying water from the tank described above to the reaction vessel received in the receiving part, a return pipe for introducing hydrogen generated in the reaction vessel and unreacted water into the tank and a discharge pipe for discharging hydrogen and water in the tank, which is extended from the tank, wherein the reaction vessel described above is detachable to the receiving part (refer to, for example, patent document 1) and a hydrogen gas generation apparatus in which a solid hydrogen generating agent is reacted with a reaction liquid to generate hydrogen, wherein it is equipped with a first storing part in which the hydrogen generating agent divided into plural portions is stored, a second storing part in which the reaction liquid divided into plural potions is stored and a partition means which comprises partition members for partitioning the respective divisions in the first storing part and the respective divisions in the second storing part and in which the partition members are opened in order to make it possible to bring the matters stored in the respective divisions of the first storing part into contact with the matters stored in the respective divisions of the second storing part (refer to, for example, patent document 2).
However, the hydrogen generation apparatus described in patent document 1 has the problem that it is difficult to stop generating hydrogen gas once generation of hydrogen gas starts and that it is difficult as well to stop generating hydrogen gas, for example, even after stopping the operation of the apparatus. In a case where an aqueous solution is supplied by a pump and the like, a generation amount of hydrogen can be controlled by controlling a total amount of the liquid supplied from the pump. In this case, however, the apparatus is large-scaled and complicated, and therefore it is unsuited for a small-sized hydrogen generation apparatus and a fuel generation apparatus of fuel cells for portable devices.
Further, in the hydrogen gas generation apparatus described in patent document 2, the hydrogen generating agent stored in the respective divisions are brought into contact with the reaction liquid with opening the portioning means in order thereby to generate hydrogen. However, involved therein is the problem that continuous supply of hydrogen gas is stopped temporarily or hydrogen gas is not sufficiently supplied in a certain case, and further involved therein is the problem that since the reaction can not be controlled following generation of hydrogen, hydrogen gas can not be supplied according to the requirement from the devices.
On the other hand, known as an oxygen gas generation apparatus is, for example, a portable oxygen generation apparatus comprising a first vessel which stores a reaction liquid in the inside and is equipped with an openable sealing part for discharging the reaction liquid, a second vessel which receives the first vessel in the inside and which is equipped with a controlling hole for controlling a discharge rate of the reaction liquid and a third vessel which receives at least the second vessel and stores an oxygen generating agent in the inside, wherein a discharge port for supplying oxygen to the outside is disposed in the vessel in the outermost shell of the portable oxygen generation apparatus (refer to, for example, patent document 3).
However, though the oxygen generation apparatus described in patent document 3 can control a generating rate of oxygen, involved therein is the problem that it is difficult to stop generating oxygen gas once it starts as is the case with the hydrogen generation apparatus described in patent document 1.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-149394 (claims, examples and others)    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-327871 (claims, examples and others)    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-168569 (claims, examples and others)